Enchanting
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: Happy Birthday Nick! “Hey birthday boy.” She crept up behind him, lightly tapping his shoulder and smothering in a giggle. “Miss me?” OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Enchanting**

**Happy Birthday Nick! "Hey birthday boy." She crept up behind him, lightly tapping his shoulder and smothering in a giggle. "Miss me?" Niley!**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Yeah, I know what your thinking, why does she have time to do a one shot but no time to write the next chapter of -insert story name here- Blah blah blah, read my profile and you'll understand the different reasons for me not updating ;D Who's went to Miley's concert yesterday? Tell me about please! Sorry this isn't very long, I kinda forgot about it so I only had one night to write. Plus, I've never really been into writing mega long chapters. I only write them when they come to me, and thats rarely. Stories that come naturally to me, like Impressions are usually the best written. And stories like this are kinda forced, not to mention the face I'm not the best at one shots. Anyway, Impressions is also out today, puh-lease read and review. Sorry this is a day late, I've been PILED up with damn homework ;(**

**(Nick's POV)**

Falling back onto my bed, I let out a small breath, flipping over and burying my head into the cool pillow. Its probably considered retarded to be depressed on your birthday, but thats me for you. Usually, I wouldn't be like this, but today just doesn't seem the same without Miley here. There's no way she can make it back here, she has a concert tonight, and it would just be considered utterly selfish for me to ask her to come back here and disappoint hundreds of her fans. She'll be in Seattle in a few hours, then by the time she's done with the concert, it'll be about 3 am here. **(A/N: I don't know if thats right, but frankly I couldn't care less, suck it up :)**

"Nick?" There was a knock on the door, then Joe's head shot through the door, glancing down at me nervously. "You awake?" The rest of his body slipped through the door, and approached me.

"Take a wild guess." I mumbled into the pillow, silently cursing myself for being so bitter towards my brother. Its not his fault I'm feeling like shit. And the odds are, I probably won't be able to make it to Miley's birthday either. Our lives seriously suck. That sounds messed up, considering we're both one of the richest teens on the globe, but as corny as this may sound, money can't buy you everything. Money can't buy a time freezing machine can it?

"Still upset?" He asked sympathetically, flopping down onto my bed beside me and lightly flicking my ear.

"You would be too if your girlfriend couldn't make it back on the day of your birthday." I muttered under my breath, slowly dragging myself up and swinging my legs across my bed.

"Thats the joys of being single." He broke into laughter, getting up from my bed and walking over to the window, sharply screeching the curtains open.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy my pain why don'tcha?" I said between gritted teeth, shielding my eyes, as bright rays of sunshine hit me straight in the face. Thanks for the warning. Thanks a lot.

"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up Nick." He swiftly defended himself, switching the now dull lights off.

I let out another small sigh, rubbing my sore eyes. "Yeah, I know, I'm just... not in the best mood right now." I finished off lamely, pushing the bathroom door open.

"I can very obviously see that." He chuckled, approaching the door.

"Don't push it Joseph." I warned with a dark glare, grabbing the clothes lying on my chair and running my hands through my extremely messy curls.

"Whatever, mum said be down in ten minutes, she made pancakes especially for ya!" He smirked obnoxiously, throwing me a last glance before retreating out the door.

"Freak." I muttered under my breath, kicking the bathroom door shut behind me. Slipping into my usual denim tight jeans, I stole a look in the mirror, my face adorning an overly tired expression. I splashed some ice cold water onto my face, shivering in the process, then grabbed the towel hanging behind the door, quickly drying my face. I struggled into a red plaid button down shirt, smoothing out the bottom, then attempting to tame my insane curls. In the end I gave up in frustration and just ran a brush threw them a few times, settling for the final look. Strolling back into my room, I scanned my room for a pair of shoes, my eyes landing on a pair of plain converse. I shoved my feet into them hastily, leaning against the wall and quickly, and might I add badly, tied the laces.

I glanced over at my phone, then sheepishly grabbed it, my fingers dancing over the keypad as I entered Miley's number, pressing call. I held my breath as it rang rhythmically, impatiently tapping my fingers on the arm rest of my couch.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice rang through my ears.

"Hey Miles." I breathed out, my body relaxing at the sound of her voice. "Did I wake you up?"

"Doesn't matter, I had to wake up in about ten minutes anyway." She shrugged.

"Just called to see how your doing." I said, racking my brains for something to say to her. It never used to be like this. I'd never have to think about what to say to her, it just came naturally.

"I'm so sorry I can't make it today, but there's no way I could make it back in time to Seattle if I did." Her voice dripped with guiltiness, an aching feeling developing at the pit of my stomach. "I feel so bad I'm not going to be there for your birthday." A small yawn escaped her lips.

"Its fine Miles, I understand." I lied through gritted teeth, my hands gripping the arm rest forcefully.

"How are you going to spend your birthday?" She asked.

"I don't know, my mums planned something." I shrugged, frankly not caring. That sounds mean, but I can't help sounding like that right now.

There was a silence on the other end, as we both struggled for words. "Can we talk later, I kinda have to go, I have rehearsal, like _now._" She spoke apologetically, as I sinked further down into the couch.

"Sure... we'll talk later." I nodded.

"Alright, bye Nick." She said

"Bye Miley." I pressed the end call button, throwing my phone onto my bed and let out a deep breath, frustrated and depressed. Why do I miss her so freaking much? Obviously it doesn't even effect her.

Yeah, I know, I shouldn't talk so low of her. She has a busy schedule and its not her fault. With the amount tours I go on, I should know that better than most people.

"Nick! Get your lazy ass down here already, we're all hungry!" Joe screamed up the stairs, evidently throwing an angry five year old like tantrum down there. I feel sorry for my parents, having to put up with the problem child from hell.

I reluctantly trudged downstairs into the kitchen, where everyone was wearing impatient expressions, apart from my dear optimistic mother. "I'm here Joseph, happy?" I grumbled, scraping a chair out and collapsing onto it.

"Thats not a very positive attitude to have on your birthday Nick." My mum beamed, bringing out a plate piled to the top with golden delicious looking pancakes, placing them in the middle of the table. "Now Joe..." She shot him a warning look before turning back to me. "Before you grab half of the pancakes, _Nick,_ take some."

"Kay." I said under my breath, scooping up three pancakes and dropping them onto my plate. I grabbed the chocolate sauce from across the table and drowned them in a chocolate pool. Yum.

"My turn!" Joe screamed before anyone dared to touch them, and grabbed a dozen of them, rubbing his hands gleefully before practically shoving them in his face. "I still don't understand why Nick's gets to pick first, he doesn't even appreciate the beauty of the magical pancake..." His voice trailed off as he stared dreamily at his plate, chocolate sauce dripping down his face. I swear, he's worse than Frankie. With them two together, living in this house is like a zoo.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Frankie screamed, speeding down the stairs. Yay, the tornado's here.

"Hey Frank." I stood up at his entry, as he attacked me with a hug, almost toppling me over in the process.

"I got you a present!" He singsonged, pushing his hands behind his back and gleefully skipping to his seat. "Do you want to see it?"

"Depends, is it something that blows up?"

"Nope."

"Something that catches fire."

"Nah."

"Something that'll kill me?"

"Uhhm... can't make any promises on that one." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, here it is anyway." He flung a small package at me, watching me with hopeful eyes. I undid the messily tied ribbon, then gently ripped apart the wrapping paper.

"Its a great present Frankie!" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, racking my brain to try and figure it out. "What is it exactly?" I added afterwards, glancing over at him.

"Its _meant _to be a heart." He grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest angrily and grabbing Joe's plate from his clutches.

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on me! Its not my fault Nick's thick!" He burst out, pulling his plate back towards him and shielding it with his arms protectively. "No offense to you Nick."

I shot him a weirded out look. "Yeah, some offense taken." I exclaimed.

"Well I think we've made you wait long enough now." My mum shot Kevin Joe and Frankie a knowing look, before getting up from her seat, and walking out.

"Huh? What was that about?" I asked in confusion, whipping round in the direction she left.

"Wait and see." Joe smirked obnoxiously, stuffing the last of his pancakes into his face before grabbing a bunch of tissues and wiping the last traces of chocolate sauce off.

"Hey birthday boy." She crept up behind him, lightly tapping his shoulder and smothering in a giggle. "Miss me?" I instantly recognized her voice, whipping around as my eyes revealed none other than her beautiful self, my mouth dropping.

"Miley?" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes quickly to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Nah, this ain't a dream Nick, guess your stuck with me ehh?" A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Joe grinned knowingly, gesturing Frankie out and slamming the door behind him.

"How the hell did you get here?" I gaped, still too shocked by her appearance to move.

"Doesn't matter, just pretend like you know whats going on and everything will be okay." She whispered, flinging her arm around my neck and sharply colliding her lips with mine. "Having a good day?" She asked after pulling away.

"Now that your here, yes." I smiled, engulfing her in a warm hug, entangling my fingers into her long locks. "I love you so much Miles."

"I love you too Nicky." She laughed. "Oh and I forgot to say this but, Happy Birthday!" She squealed, attacking me with another kiss.

- - - - -

Yeah yeah, I know, a sucky way to end a one shot, but i _suck _at one shots. This was a request from my friend Addie, hope your happy now, pleaase review guys, i would reeeeaaalllyyy appreciate it.


End file.
